


Dorothy, My Love!

by LewStonewar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, regional delicacy, unhealthy relationship with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited with a long lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorothy, My Love!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr.

“Agent Barton?”  
Clint was just passing through the communal kitchen trying to decide if he was hungry or not. Whether he should grab an apple from the bowl on the counter like a responsible adult or scale the fridge for the Ho Hos hidden in the uppermost cabinet.  
One of the nearly invisible minions in identical polo shirts who refill the kitchen had called his name.”What?”  
“I heard your code-name had more than one meaning?” he said nervously.  
“And?”  
“That you are originally from Iowa?”  
“Yes. Get to the point, Kid.”  
“I was wondering if you want me to add this to the regular grocery order?”  
This was a 32 oz curvy orange bottle of Dorothy Lynch Homestyle Dressing he had placed on the counter in front of them. Clint’s eyes widened and his mouth open wide with surprise.  
“Where did you get this? You can’t buy that out here and its nearly impossible to get on the internet. I’ve tried!” He exclaimed as he tore off the safety plastic unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger in the orange sauce and tasted it.  
“My Aunt in Council Bluffs sends me a couple bottles a year. I can ask her to double it. So….add it to the order?” The Kid asked as Hawkeye hummed in contentment.  
“YES! yes yes. oh yes.”  
“Ok, then.  
***  
The next morning those that actually made an appearance at breakfast saw an unusual sight. Clint Barton was eating a bowl of cottage cheese drowned in a unknown orange sauce with black speckles.  
On pizza night, he poured himself a little bowl of the sauce and proceeded to dunk his crusts in it.  
On build-your-own-taco Tuesday he used his orange sauce instead of sour cream or ranch dressing.  
Out to dinner in actual sit down restaurant with the group the waitress advised him “That comes with a green salad. What kind of dressing would you like?”  
“No need, I brought my own.” He replied cheerfully and pull out the 32 oz bottle of Dorothy Lynch Homestyle dressing that was now nearly half empty.  
Finally Tony spoke up. “What the hell have you been putting on everything this week?” He took a fork and stole a bite from Clint’s plate and then quickly spit it out in his napkin. ”Good God! Its like you candy coated the lettuce. Do you put syrup on your spaghetti too Buddy-the-Elf?”  
“No. I put Dorothy Lynch on it.” He growled

 

  
Too regional?


End file.
